Amberwing
“A new dawn has come at last! Let us rejoice at the chance we may find hope again.” - Amberwing, to Blazefur. Prelude Amber was born to two loners. Her mother Lemonsky, and her father Branchstorm. Branchstorm wanted nothing to do with raising a family, so he disappeared shortly after Lemonsky gave birth to her only child. Amber lived with her mother for three moons. It was after this amount of time that her mother ran off to find Branchstorm. Amber later found out that Branchstorm had an affair, and had ran off to be with his other mate and her three kits. Despite this, Lemonsky still ran back to him. About a moon later, Amber moved in with a tom named Flash, a kittypet who lived on the outskirts of the forest. Flash was considerably one of her only friends. Flash raised her as one of his own, despite having four kits of his own to look after. It was when Amber became six moons that Flash grew fatally ill. Amber then became the primary caretaker of the four kits, but that was a short lived position. Flash eventually died, and the kittens’ mother eventually came and left with them. At eight moons, Amber wandered into CarnationClan territory. She was taken in by the clan, gaining the name Amberpaw. Amberpaw was not the most talkative cat, avoiding contact with everyone. She never had a true mentor, so she spent many nights alone training in solitude. She became close with Elmclaw during this time. She became a warrior a moon late, and gained the name Amberviper. This is because Nightstar believes she is a snake. She holds a deep resent towards herself due to her name. Amberviper resided among her clanmates, beginning the insurrection while in the clan. She became close with Snowflake and Elmclaw, and lead the insurrection from the shadows. One of her clanmates confronted her. Blazefur wanted to get her exiled, so they hatched a plan to do so. During this time, she lost most of friends. When she was exiled, she began wandering alone. WIP Information Appearance Amber is a small, lithe, and agile she-cat. She can be described as runt-like, and looks very fragile looking. She looks apprently malnourished, despite being in good shape. She has pure white fur with cream undertones. Certain objects, such as dung or blood, will leave temporary staining on her pelt. She has moderate length fur. She has bright, luminous, amber eyes. They are her namesake. Currently, she bears a scar along the left side of her face on her muzzle, dealt by Nightstar Personality Apprenticehood While an apprentice, Amberpaw was very meek and shy. She barely ever spoke to anyone, with the exception of Elmclaw and Snowflake. This may be due to the fact she never had a mentor, or the evident neglect she received from her parents. Current Amber is outspoken, confident, and fearless. She may be a little cocky at times, and she has very little respect for authority. She goes to the beat of her own drum, and will never let anyone change her mind on her feelings. She can be very stuck in her ways, and very unforgiving. Statistics Family Tree Relations Lemonsky/5%- “You choose running after my father over loving your child, even after dad had an affair I guess it worked out in the end.” Branchstorm/5%- “You never wanted me in your life, father. Why should I love you at all?” Snowflake/75%- “I cared so much for you... why are you drifting away?” Elmclaw/54%- “Do you even remember us??” Russetbrair /50%- “I’ll find Echoflight, and make her pay! I loved you like a sister.” Pigeonpride/90%- “Pigeonpride is a good friend and a great warrior.” Heatherbreeze /84%- “Heatherbreeze is oblivious, but a good cat. I wonder where she is now,” Gingerdream /90%- “She seems like a good mom to me.” Nightstar /0%- “I don’t know what to say about you. Who would? You’re finally dead, I suppose I served a purpose to this clan. I should start believing in myself more.” Blazefur /57%- “Things really change, don’t they? You’re a good father, Blazefur. I knew deep down there was good in you! I’m still a little worried for you though. I’m here for you.” Lilac/80%- “She seems like a good cat.” Trivia -Amber is Cas’s first Warrior Cats OC, and her first apprentice OC -One of the possibilities for Amber’s Warrior Name was “Ambersquab” -Amber was actually the one who started the insurrection. -Amber has never met her half-siblings. -Amber’s favorite prey is rabbits. -Amberviper grew to like her name, but found the change symbolic. She prefers Amberwing. -Amberwing is the in-roleplay deputy. Gallery Amberhuman.jpeg|Amberpaw, by Prideflight A907AD67-DDD4-44F8-8A59-746AFBC5FF40.jpeg|Amberviper irl Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors